Nowhere to Go But Up
"Nowhere to Go But Up" is a song performed by The Balloon Lady, Michael Banks, Jane Banks and Jack in the film, Mary Poppins Returns. Lyrics Life's a balloon that tumbles or rises Depending on what is inside Fill it with hope and playful surprises And, oh, dearie ducks, then you're in for a ride Look inside the balloon, and if you hear a tune There's nowhere to go but up Choose the secret we know before life makes us grow There's nowhere to go but up If your selection feels right, well, then, dearie, hold tight If you see your reflection, your heart will take flight If you pick the right string, then your heart will take wing And there's nowhere to go but up Now I feel like that boy with a shiny new toy And there's nowhere to go but up Just one day at the fair has me waltzing on air And there's nowhere to go but up Michael: Jane, I remember! It's all true! Every impossible thing we imagined with Mary Poppins. It all happened! Now my heart is so light that I think I just might Start feeding the birds and then go fly a kite With your head in a cloud, only laughter's allowed And there's nowhere to go but up We're zigging and zagging, our feet never dragging We might take a ride to the moon All this bobbing and weaving all comes from believing The magic inside the balloon The past is the past; it lives on as history And that's an important thing The future comes fast, each second a mystery For nobody knows what tomorrow may bring Jack: This one looks like you. Jane: How did you know? Admiral Boom: Don't you lose her, son! Jack: I won't, sir! Up here in the blue, it's a marvellous view Side by side is the best way to fly Once I just looked above, but now I am part of The lovely London sky Balloon lady: Would you like to try one yourself, sir? Mr. Wilkins: Why not? I'll give it a go. Balloon lady: Choose carefully. Well, nowhere to go but up. When the clouds make a muss, well I won't make a fuss But I'll polish the sky (Ellen, better let us) Give a lift to a foe, for you reap what you sow And there's nowhere to go but up Admiral Boom: I've set sail! Chart a course, Mr. Binnacle! Mr. Binnacle: That, I will, sir! If your day's up the spout, well, there isn't a doubt There's nowhere to go but up And if you don't believe, just hang on to our sleeve For there's nowhere to go but up As you fly over town, it gets harder to frown And we'll all hit the heights if we never look down Let the past take a bow, the forever is now! And there's nowhere to go but up, up There's nowhere to go but up Balloon lady: Of course, the grown-ups will all forget by tomorrow. Mary Poppins: They always do. Balloon lady: Only one balloon left, Mary Poppins. I think it must be yours. Mary Poppins: Yes, I suppose it must. Practically perfect in every way. Category:Mary Poppins songs Category:Group songs